My Life
by seeingisnotalwaysbelieving
Summary: It's one thing being an actress but when you are friends with McFly and you have a crush on one of them things become a lot harder. Suck at summaries but hopefully not story writing x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Welcome To My Life

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Dude, you are so screwed"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

That is a typical moment inside of my house. It once frightened off my neighbours. I'm not some kind of freak though don't worry.

I should probably start by introducing myself; my name is Eleanor Jenkins a Hollywood actress and singer. I have a load of really close mates and four of them are in my house at the moment, the guys that are here make me the person girls' envy all across the world.

Currently at my house(and causing me to scream) are boy band McFly. No I'm not kidding, I know McFly. It's a long story so I'll cut it short: _since birth I have known Dougie Poynter and we have been joined at the hip since our first meeting, I shall never be as close to anyone. Then at 11 I end up heading to some orchestra thingy and I meet Harry Judd playing the trumpet, hence our friendship even though he is 2 years older than me. _

_So when I find out that my two friends have gotten into a band I assumed that it was two different ones. But oh no they both get into the same one. It was awkward when Dougie invited me to the McFly mansion and I just started talking to Harry._

Anyway, back to the story. At the moment I am soaking wet after Dougie decided that it would be hilarious to chuck a water balloon on my head. Dougie was still laughing like a maniac as I chased him through the corridors of my home, whilst the others sat watching Back To The Future (surprise, surprise).

I am slowly drying off as I charge after Dougie- he knows it's ok though, I always forgive him he just doesn't know that it's because I have a bit of a crush in him. Yes, I have a crush on my best friend and have for about 13 years (I'm 24 now, 2 days older than Dougie). Long time I know but hey ho.

_Wow I have a good view of his arse from here. _SHUT UP BRAIN! SHUT UP!

Whilst my mind was wandering elsewhere I didn't notice that Dougie had locked us into a closet.

"Erm, Dougs… Why are we in my closet?"

"Well now you can't chase me." See what I have to deal with.

"Dougie I could now easily beat you up and you would have no way of escape you do realise that."

"Oh…. I didn't really think this through did I?"

"If I'm honest. No. You did not think this out at all." I said in a matter of fact tone. In fact I was so busy stating the obvious that I didn't realise how close we are.

_Eleanor, this is your brain. Do not do anything stupid. Do you hear me? Hello?_

Sadly I did not get this message because when a silence fell over us I decided to yell out "A gay baby with ginger hair has just been born!" _Why you idiot? Why?_

I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he chuckled. This was all becoming too much when…

"Ooooooo. Are we playing 7 minutes in heaven?" Saved by Danny Jones, never thought that I would say that.

"No actually…" I started.

"Cool you two still have like 5 minutes to go!" Screamed an over excited Tom, he's the only one who knows about my crush on Dougie and boy can that kid offer great advice. I mean I literally told him EVERYTHING! However, now whenever there is an oppurtunity for me and him to 'get together' that's when he becomes 'Crappy Matchmaker Tom!'

Just then the door slammed in my face and I heard a key turn in the lock. Laughter echoing throughout my house as the three dufuses walked back downstairs. No doubt to raid my fride. But now I was locked in a room with Dougie, joy.

But then again, welcome to my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Girlfriends

Another day, another adventure. One of the mottos of my life for apparent reasons (well only if you've lived with me for at least 2 days). I am currently heading down the stairs ready to make a start on breakfast and, if my suspicions are correct I believe that the boys ended up crashing here along with their girlfriends who joined it at about half 10 last night.

I love and am friends with all of their girlfriends apart from one. No prizes for those who figured out that I hate Dougie's girlfriend (although hate is a strong word so _maybe_ I strongly dislike her). Now I know what you're thinking _you only hate her because you want to be in her place e.t.c_, however my friends I have liked many of his girlfriends and have been quite shocked when he dumped them. His current girlfriend Chantelle though is a slut. I swear she must've cheated on him with like 7 guys already and they have only been dating for 3 months.

Looking into my living room I notice 6 people sleeping soundly. I notice that Harry and she-who-must-not-be-named are already awake and are waiting in the kitchen, the silence is really awkward- apart from Dougie everyone strongly dislikes Chantelle, even Tom and Giovanna!

"Morning Judd", I say as I enter the room blatantly ignoring Chantelle, well if you cant say anything nice don't say anything at all right?

"Right back at ya Els"

"I see you didn't bother to make a start on breakfast then?"

"Why do that when I can just wait for you to do it?" Lazy arse.

"Your manners continue to surprise me"

"Erm, hello?" A rude voice interrupts my conversation with Harry.

"Yes?" Harry and I say at the same time

"Do you mind stopping your pathetic conversation to make me breakfast?" The emphasise added onto pathetic.

"Well nobody is stopping you from making your own are they? Although I'm sure you have no idea what on earth a toaster is considering you've never done anything other than complain" Great, I've been up for 15 minutes and I've already lost control. _Pace yourself Eleanor._

From beside me Harry tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh.

"Your all just jealous of all of this" She said gesturing to herself.

"Erm right… I shall be jealous of all that when I get blown up by a volcano"

"Oh so you were born with that face, how sad"

"I'm pretty sure you weren't born with yours" This time Harry didn't even attempt to hide his laugh and the only noise throughout the house was his laugh.

Chantelle glared and ran to fetch her bodyguard Dougie no doubt. See it's like a rule- no fighting near Dougie, we haven't agreed on it or discussed it, it just happened. The one thing we will ever agree on I believe.

"Hey Eleanor. Breakfast done yet?" Can no-one else cook here?

As I turned around I came face to face with Dougie looking around the kitchen for the non-existent breakfast. _Man he looks fit in the morning, isn't Chantelle a lucky bitch._

"Dougs. Babe. If you cant see it then its not here."

"Oh well seeing as you are the greatest friends I have in this whole wide world could you please, maybe make us some."

"Well as you asked so nicely I'll have to won't I?"

"Hi guys, any breakfast?" Oh for fucks sake.

"No Danny there is no breakfast but it's nice to see the rest of you up." I responded as politely as I could whilst in my current state.

"You know what? We should all go out today." Trust Giovanna to be so cheery first thing in the morning.

"Sure." Everyone else seemed to agree so I decided now would be a good time to suggest that we go elsewhere for breakfast.

So as the others went back to their houses to get ready I thought of a list of ways to kill Chantelle today without anyone knowing.

Maybe Dougie's right. Maybe I do have some serious issues.


End file.
